Haqqistan Federation.
Haqqistan, (Arabic word Haqq=Truth and Persian suffix: -stan= 'the land of' so, Haqqistan means, "The Land of Truth"), officially known as the Haqqistan Federation, is a Marxist-Leninist, sovereign, single-party communist state, with its seat of government in the capital city of Malikabad (Arabic/Persian word meaning City of Kings). It is located in the Middle East, bordering Saudi Arabia. Haqqistan was officially declared a state on December 23, 2013. President Haris Puri founded Haqqistan on December 23, 2013, as what he calls the "first Middle Eastern communist nation," with aims of forming an alliance that expands communism all across the globe. He wanted to achieve the goal of Haqqistan becoming a land, economical and military superpower. After abandoning Cyber Nations for a year, he returned in February 2015, and was determined to stay committed and focused on his ultimate goal. On February 8, 2015, President Haris Puri founded the Union of Global Socialist Republics (UGSR, or simply the "Global Union") which governs Haqqistan. He then recruited many members, the first being user ShieldRanger, who is cited as one of the "founding fathers" of the UGSR. ShieldRanger is currently the Depury Premier, while President Haris Puri is the Premier. By February 27, 2015, the alliance had engaged in it's first tech deal, had 6 members, and was officially protected by the larger alliance, the Union of Communist Republics, as well as being a nation of Planet Bob. Haqqistan's motto is, "all for one, and one for all, united we stand, and in Allah we trust!" Haqqistan is an Islamic nation with mostly Arab ethnicity. The currency used there is Riyals. The national anthem of the Haqqistan Federation is, "The Imperial March." The national sport is football (soccer). The national bird is the vulture. The national flower is the dandelion. President Haris bin Mansoor bin Waheed Puri currently has all authority over Haqqistan. Haqqistan's military was first put to use in a war that was started on January 10, 2014 Haqqistan Federation is a growing, developing, and aging nation. Its citizens are primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology...Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Haqqistan Federation work diligently to produce Oil and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Haqqistan Federation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Haqqistan Federation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Haqqistan Federation. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Haqqistan Federation will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret.